The Pain of a Lost Child
by becky199756
Summary: AU.ALL HUMAN.Kronos is looking for his children's weakness.Poseidon's kids are his weakness. So what can Kronos do, but to kidnap them.Story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

Pistal, and Dink DeWitt will help me write this story.

The characters may be a little off, so if they are to much tell us and we will fix it.

Tyson is older an Percy in this story.

We don't own Percy Jackson. We own the OC's.

Chapter One

* * *

Once again, Kronos is yelling at his head henchman, Calvin. Calvin was a man of average height, with gray eyes, a crooked nose, dark hair, and a slashed scar from his cheekbone to his shoulder. Calvin screwed up on his last mission. He was supposed to get money off a man that owed Kronos. But, he only got half. That's all that he could find on him.

"What do you mean he only had half the money? You had better have a good reason why you didn't get it all or I'll send you to HELL, and back again! Now, speak!" Kronos demanded.

"W-Well, that's all the money he had on him. We even searched his house. Please sir, I can't go to hell! I have a wife that is pregnant!" Calvin explained.

"You better be lucky that your the only person qualified to be my head henchman, or I WOULD kill you. You get one last chance!" Kronos said. "Now we have a problem that need's to be solved...taking out my children."

"You have kids?" A new henchman named Alex asked.

"Yes I have children, And I need to find out what their weakness is. I know Zeus', and Hades' weakness are their wives, but I don't know Poseidon's." Kronos said.

"So what are we so post to do the sir?" Alex asked.

"You follow him home, and see what he cares about most. As soon as you figure it out, report back to me immediately. Do I make myself quite clear men?" Kronos asked.

"Yes, Sir." They all responded instantaneously.

"Do not let me down this time, Calvin. You know the consequences if you mess up again."

"Yes, Sir. I do understand. I will not mess up this time."

"Good." Kronos said, then looked at all his men. "You will divide into two teams. Team 1 will follow Poseidon every where he goes except for his house. Team 2, you will monitor his house 24/7. 3 of you on each team. Go! Here is the house address." Kronos hands one of the other henchman the piece of paper with the address on it.

"GO! Before I kill you all,and your families." Kronos said before the men all ran out.

_**A little while later**_

Poseidon was just leaving the agency when he thought he heard some one following him. He looked over his shoulder to see that nobody was there. He continued to walk home but he couldn't shake the feeling that some one was following him. When he finally got home, after a long walk, he entered his house to see his loving wife, Sally, and his oldest son, Tyson.

"Hi, Dad. So how was work today? Anything exciting?" Tyson asked eagerly.

"No, same as always. So what's for dinner, Sally? It smells pretty good."

Sally smiled at this remark. "It always smells good to you, Poseidon. If you want to find out what I'm serving, you'll have to wait till it's dinner time. Oh, and, Percy stayed home from school today."

"Why?" Poseidon asked, curiously.

"He got sick. He's chalky white and he also looks like he has a mild fever." Sally responded.

Poseidon hated when his boys were sick. He didn't like them to suffer (even allergies).

"I'll go check on him, Sally. Tyson, did you do your home work? You know that if you didn't, I'll find out one way or another." Poseidon asked his oldest son.

"Yeah. I got it done as soon as I got home. You can ask Mom." Tyson responded.

Sally nodded her head. As soon as Poseidon went upstairs, he had that feeling again. That he was being watched. So he entered Percy's room and sat down on the bed next to his sleeping son. He reached out to pet his hair. Then he left. As he did, he heard a loud splash. He ran downstairs to see what had happened.

"Is everyone okay?" He yelled.

"Yes." He heard his wife respond.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I'll go check it out." Tyson said.

"No way are you going out there. I'll go. I'll be right back." Poseidon said, against his son going outside for fear of what might be out there.

"Okay. But at least take a weapon with you." Sally requested, pleadingly.

Poseidon grabbed a bat and headed out the back door. At first he saw nothing but his pool, but as he looked closer, he saw that the pavement surrounding it was wet. Some one or something had fallen into the pool. He saw no trace of who or what ever had fallen in, but his suspicions wouldn't rest.

He headed back inside to tell Sally what he had found out. Sally listened but was clearly frightened.

"What are we going to do? We can't let our boys get hurt." Sally asked

"Get hurt from what, Mommy?" a little voice said from the stairs.

"Percy, what are you doing out of bed?" Poseidon asked, wanting to know how much his 5 year old son had heard.

"Well, I wanted to get a drink of water, so I started to come downstairs when I heard you talking about someone in the pool."

"Well just stay here, and I'll get your water." Sally said before she walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Are you feeling better Percy?" Poseidon asked, as he stood up to go take Percy's temperature.

"Not really. A little maybe, but not much." He responded.

"Well, we were just about to have dinner. I was going to come wake you up but-" Poseidon stopped in his in the middle of the sentence. He couldn't tell his son of his suspicions. What would he think?

"But what daddy?" Percy asked, as he looked up at Poseidon innocently.

"Nothing, now let's get you ready for dinner." He said, as he grabbed Percy, and walked to the bathroom.

"You know the drill, wash your hands then come to the table for dinner." Poseidon explained,once again.

"Okay, Daddy. I will." Percy responded.

Poseidon walked back to the table. Sally had made turkey and mashed potatoes and stuffing. Percy came out from the bathroom. Everyone sat down at the table.

"So, how are your grades in school, kids?" Poseidon asked.

"Good." They said in unison.

"Okay. So, Tyson, how is Ms. Hudson? Is she nice?" Sally asked her 10 year old son.

"Well, I think she's nice. The homework is easy, the classwork is easy, and I have a few friends." He responded.

Percy looked nervous. Sally seemed to notice it.

"And Percy? How is Mrs. Kilo?" Sally asked, making sure her son was alright.

"She's nice. It's just some of the kids there tease me." He responded sadly.

"Why? What did they say?" Poseidon asked, angry that some one would tease his son.

"They say that I'm dumb because the words move around on the page. They said that I'm crazy because words don't move. But they do when I see them." Percy explained, his voice breaking every so often.

Sally went over to comfort him. Percy was know crying.

"Mommy, why am I stupid?" He asked.

Sally hugged him tightly.

"Honey, you're not stupid. Those kids are just being mean." Sally explained.

Poseidon was out-raged. He didn't like to see his son this upset. How could some one make Percy feel this way? What kind of person is that?

Tyson was just as mad as his father. **_No one _**hurts his little brother in anyway."Percy they are just a bunch of your NOT stupid, but they are." Percy just looked up at Tyson innocently, but you could see some hurt in his eyes.

"Percy, I'll have a talk with your teacher so she can keep an eye on you. I don't want those kids near you." Poseidon said, as calmly as he could manage.

Just after dinner, the boys got their bathes and went to bed. Sally and Poseidon stayed up talking about the recent issues when they heard tires squealing loudly outside of their house. Poseidon rushed to the window to see an old dark green van racing down the street.

"Darn teenagers." He grumbled.

**_Later, back to Kronos' office_**

"We had one man fall off the roof. He landed in their pool, but we did find out what is precious to Poseidon." Calvin explained.

"Well, what is it?" Kronos asked impatiently.

"His sons. Their names are Percy and Tyson. Percy is a little 5 year old and Tyson is 10. We can get them after they go to school. They get there by subway. Easy." Alex said.

"Good. Now we know when to strike." Kronos said evily.

"But boss, Where do we strike?" The dummist one of them all asked,Josh.

"YOU IDIOT! WHEN DO YOU PAY ATTENION?" Kronos asked.

"When there's food" replied Josh.

"Your made of food snarled." Kronos, giving him his death glare.

"Really? Time to eat my self!" Josh yelled, being a Idiot.

"Anyway, Tomorrow we destroy there hearts and kidnap his children." Kronos said, talking to his Henchmen.


	2. SOPA is Back

**It's because of SOPA attempting to be passed again.**

**This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

**Making fanart  
Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)  
Playthroughs/walkthroughs  
**_**WRITING FANFICTION**_

**There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again, and here's the link:**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

**Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal of 100,000 signatures by September 21rst of this year, and right now they need about 40,000 more to reach it! So please help in the smallest way possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.**


End file.
